pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
NH Chapter 1
Previous Chapter: NH Prologue - Chapter 1 ' ' (Princess) “DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF YOU FAT PIG, WE DIDN’T DO WHATEVER SUMMONING WHATEVER. ALL I KNOW IS THAT SOME FAT PIG HAS INTERRUPTED MY COMING OF AGE CEREMONY! GUARDS, KILL THIS PIG!” (King) “Now now Sophia, by her cloths she is most certainly a noble of wherever she’s from. Not to mention her just suddenly arriving isn’t enough reason to give you the right to kill a noble. Now, my Lady, would you mind explaining yourself for my daughter and the rest of us?” At this point, the hero was still in a small state of shock. -''What do they mean they didn’t summon me? I… I just suddenly appeared right before a King with a princess standing next to him… I just assumed that this was the case. Damn my luck! Wait, they just asked me a question… uh ur… what was it… Oh, something about explain… But what do I tell them? Uh… Hell I spent too much time, I just need to wing it and proceed as if I had all the leverage…. Fuck me…'' “Your highest majesty, well, I certainly hope that this greeting doesn’t hold any offense. Since my world and customs might differ, I hope that you might not take a great offense to my pleasantries.” At this, the king only nods and gestures for her to continue, the princess still fuming mad, making a minor scene with her making stomping motions while passing off a piercing glare towards the hero. “That relieves me, with this sudden surprise, I must admit I was flustered. If I may quickly outline the summoning of a Hero, generally this occurs during the prelude to a great calamity or strife. In the histories and legends passed down by our greatest of story tellers, the great Heroes generally combat a evil race of creatures, though we often call them demons, of which the head is a demon king. By chance would you know of a race such as this? Or perhaps a rival kingdom of tyranny is invading?” ' ' At this the king tilts his head slightly as he replies. (King) “My Lady, there is, nor has there ever been such a thing as another kingdom. The dynasty of Sutwell has governed the continent of Sul for the entirety of our recorded history. Besides that, I know nothing of any other race besides our own, though… No, even our researchers state that there is no standing civilization on that island…” After the king says this, he seems to have gone into a deeper thought while the princess at his side only grows even more furious as the silence draws on. The hero realizes that she needs to bid a hasty retreat from the king, lest the princess attempt to call the guards for her head again. “Pardon me for interrupting your majesty’s train of thought, but I simply must refuse to take up any more time from the princess’ precious ceremony. I fear I may be dishonoring her grand authority should I continue explaining the possibility for the extinction of the human race. I should just leave here and see about returning to my home world, I apologize for troubling you. I’m certain under your and the Princess’ guidance, you should be able to stop the otherworldly forces that might also slip through the rifts or the demons that suddenly appear from some sort of portal from that island you spoke of.” At this, the hero did her best to make her expression neutral and her tone indifferent. -''Right, now I give a gesture of respect to the king, and, turn right, head for the door nice and slowly…'' ' ' After the hero’s statement, the guards in the room began to exchange nervous glances with each other, the princess’ fire that had been building up had suddenly halted as if a pool of water had just snuffed out her blaze. The king had instantly grown quite pale. ' ' (King) “W… W.. Wait Lady hero! What do you mean about these demons? Portals?” ' ' Without turning the hero spoke in a ‘oh you know’ manner of speech that forwent formalities. ' ' “Oh, well, in my world, the tales of demons runs quite thick. From great portals appearing within the greatest of mankind’s cities, great demons and beasts of war would surge forth, driving humanity to the brink of destruction wherein only sometimes if a hero would appear, there would be a chance for survival. Ah, there’s also the ones where ignorant humans that believing they are superior end up angering nature and beasts from some realm would rise and invade the human kingdoms. Though, generally those two scenarios end up with humanity losing over 90% of their populations in a near genocide before the hero rallies the surviving humans. ' ' The royal families and nobility generally wiped out quickly because they don’t take any action and have their nations put to the blade and torch by the invaders, but i’m sure your nation will fare much better. Perhaps you will be able to stop the tens to hundreds of thousands of invaders, you did say that you have an entire continent under your control your majesty.” ' ' After she said this, the hero once more began walking towards the door. ' ' At the mere mention of genocide and hundreds of thousands of invaders, the princess, who had been an exceptional shade of red was also starting to turn pale. The king had at this point all but lost his composure as he shouts out in a shaky voice. ' ' (King) “No please, wait oh noble Lady Hero of another plain of life, please give us another moment of your time. This most certainly is a matter I, as king must attend to. Surely my daughter can agree to give up a few minutes of her coming of age to allow this.” ' ' At this, the hero stopped moving and turned around, and on the hero’s face was a crescent smile, her eyes hidden by shadows. ' ' -''Hook, line, and sinker. Now that i’ve got this king in a state of panic through exaggerating foreign threats and things that probably won’t happen, I shouldn’t have to worry about my head anymore.'' ' ' After a moment’s pause, the hero’s face resurfaced from the shadows, and revealed her face once more. In the place of the just above average face of before had been replaced by a very attractive smile with closed eyes and a tilted head, her arms clasped together near her waist. ' ' “Oh, your majesty, I must refuse.” ' ' -''Let’s just pause for just a few seconds, and~'' ' ' “Ah!” ' ' -''Put a hand in front of my mouth, show a bit of surprise, with that statement I probably sent a chill down their spine. Got to press!'' ' ' “I’m terribly sorry, that was horribly unspecific wasn’t it. I meant to say that I simply cannot continue to interrupt a princess’ coming of age ceremony. As a woman myself, I cannot hope to interrupt someone as important as a Princess’ coming of age, no matter the crisis. ' ' But… of course this matter should be discussed. I also need information if i’m going to be remaining in this world, could you spare a few scholars for me your majesty? One on geography, one that’s good with the people, hmmm, maybe one on philosophy and the last on technology. OH, and if the geography guy doesn’t know, i’d like someone that knows the most about that island… I have a growing interest in it.” ' ' After the hero’s words, the king seemed to almost let out a breath of air as he slightly leaned back into his chair, the princess had seemed to lose strength and leaned onto the side of the large stone throne of the king. ' ' (King) “I cannot see any lapse in logic to this. I.. I still want to have an audience, so once you are done, I would be pleased… no greatly pleased if you would see fit to continue this after you have spoken with them. ' ' Sir Gregory, please escort our highly esteemed guest and see to it the greatest minds within the city are summoned at once!” ' ' At this, the knight from before that had been hostile to the hero now spoke. ' ' (Sir Gregory) “At once my King, I shall see to the arrangements.” ' ' Walking up to the hero, Sir Gregory bowed his head deeply. ' ' (Sir Gregory) “My Lady, if you would please follow me, I shall escort you to a suitable place for you to rest while I see to the summons of the necessary peoples” ' ' Though he said this, the hero seemed lost in thought. ' ' -''Hmph, quite the change in face, all I had to mention is genocide and the attitude dramatically shifted. Hmm, I wonder if I can make that princess into my pet. She’s got an attitude, but that’s breakable, but what gets me are those looks, she can most definitely be a useful tool. '' Maybe something with honor would do… no, unless something blatantly shows up, i’m not going to scheme, scheming always backfires for heroes in the stories. I don’t want to start some civil war over a pretty face. ' ' Sir Gregory clears his throat, causing the hero’s shoulders to jolt slightly, and she looks at him. ' ' “Ah… right, I’ll follow you. Though i’d prefer to come with you rather than be locked into a room that I can’t get out of, Sir knight. ' ' While i’m beyond certain that this isn’t the case here, there are tales from my people that depict female heroes being trapped and disgraced by the kings or nobility that summoned them, or at the very least, they had the intent. ' ' While I am certain that you all don’t intend me harm, i’m uneasy with those stories now becoming quite vivid in my mind. Surely you wouldn’t refuse me just coming along? I hope this average attire of mine isn’t to peasant-like. I was residing in my chambers read a book, so I desired something a bit more comfortable, if I had expected instantly appearing in a royal chamber, i’d have put on something more fitting.” ' ' At that statement, several of the guards looked at her for a moment, then she could notice their heads tilt down, those with exposed faces turning a tint of red. The king had, just for a slight moment, raised just slightly from his throne, then as if remembering her words, quickly set himself back down in a slight panic. ' ' An awkward silence started, but it was Sir Gregory who broke it. ' ' (Sir Gregory) “My Lady, your attire demonstrates the beauty that can only be outdone by a princess. Hem.. As for you coming with me, as long as you aren’t offended by having to follow this lowly knight as he serves his great King, I cannot refuse your request.” ' ' -''Hoooh? Beauty was it? Well, let’s play with him, just a bit, see if I can’t make this knight embarrassed or start stuttering. It would be amusing if he blushed too. Tee hee hee..'' ' ' “Oh my, how gallant of a knight you must be. What could possibly set you as a lowly knight, you seem quite strong with those large shoulders.” ' ' It wasn’t a lie when she said large shoulders, Sir Gregory’s shoulders were at least two or three times her own, though she couldn’t fully tell with the armor. ' ' -''A compliment to his honor and strength, now just the last bit to secure a high level of intimacy with this guy. A royal knight that I have favor with this quickly is a nice thing to have with that princess around.'' ' ' While thinking this, the hero’s expression turned to a highly alluring smile, her eyes enchanting as she used a single finger to raise the now bowing Knight’s face. When she forced their eyes to meet, she spoke again. ' ' “Hmm, not bad looking either.” ' ' This wasn’t quite a lie either, while she had made quick judgements on the knights around her, on a quick look she determined she had been mistaken on Sir Gregory’s looks before. He was actually not too old and was quite regal in his looks. ' ' (Sir Gregory) “Ah.. ah.. Shall we get going?” ' ' In a nervous rush, Sir Gregory quickly makes his way to the doors to the Royal Chambers and opens the door. ' ' “Oh my, tee hee, maybe I went a little overboard, *Giggle*” ' ' -''Right, say that outloud and leave room for me to have a seductive personality. I’m no whore, but I can certainly use my looks to manipulate some noblemen if I can’t get any authority from this king here. I’m not going to go on the streets after coming here.'' ' ' While thinking this, she bowed to the king and made haste out of the room. ' ' After she had left, the king let out a large sigh and placed a hand on his forehead. ' ' (King) “Good grief, what the hell is all of this… I… I don’t even know… These lands have never had any violence of any sort, there’s no real defenses other than a few hundred nobles that act as knights. The blacksmiths even only make iron tools. Aside from the royal smith, not even I know of any other that makes weapons. ' ' F… for something … like this…. guh…” ' ' (Princess) “Father… That women, I don’t trust her at all. I feel that she’s just trying to use your nobility and gain money so that she can vanish into the countryside. I don’t know how she got into this room without anyone noticing, but her stories are far too wild to be true. ' ' That island is an island of beasts, sure, but there isn’t any way that portals that allow demons to invade or anything is true. I know you want to talk with her, but when she get’s back, i’m going to expose her and then i’m going to shame her to everyone. ' ' Don’t worry father, there’s no way that she’s of any consequence, just let me handle it as always…” ' ' - Chapter 1 End Next Chapter: NH Chapter 2